User talk:Conker's Bad Fur Day
Glad to see the wiki's growing. Welcome! Alright! If you want to talk to an admin around here, then your looking for User:ISodium, he's a nice guy. I'm basicly a regular user around here. But I run a couple wikis of my own.--SD 22:20, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Welcome! As founder and one of two admins here at VG Wiki, I would like to welcome you to our community. A welcome to the wiki message was supposed to be posted to your talk page automatically, but apparently it wasn't posted or was deleted. Oh well. Anyways User:Lucky The Mummy Dog and I are the head honchos here so if you have any questions or concerns, don't hesitate to ask either one of us. I saw some of the edits you've done so far, but I've noticed that Template:Vgrelease was absent in the Game Boy Color page and that Template:Ratings was absent from Donkey Kong Country. However, I was pleased to see your progress thus far and was happy to see the Vgrelease template in use on the Donkey Kong Country article. But in the future, I would like to see the Ratings template implemented in video game pages and Vgrelease in console/handheld pages in addition to video game pages. If you're unfamiliar with the Ratings template than view other pages for examples. Sorry if it sounds like I'm scolding you which is not my intention. Anyways, good job on the wiki so far and keep up the good work. --iSodium (Talk) 23:15, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Re:Reply Your welcome. I've typed in the name "VG Wiki" and VG Wiki comes up third in the results. I've also typed in other terms before, usually with "wiki" or "wikia" accompanying it and VG Wiki came up on the first page. Hopefully, it will attract more visitors/users to help in a little bit less than a year. As I see it the rate we're going with the creation of new articles, we'll probably be popular in at least a year, considering that more users come and contribute. In regards to Vgrelease, it can be used not just for video game pages, but consoles/handhelds and application pages, too. Also can you invite more people to contribute to the wiki, too? Thanks. --iSodium (Talk) 02:34, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Affiliation Hey Conker (if you don't mind, may I call you that to shorten your name?)! Don't you run other wikis? I thought on your Smash Wikia page you said you ran a Conker Wiki. I was thinking (since you said you'd love for this wiki to grow), would you like to have VG Wiki to affiliate with some of your other wikis? Oh, and by the way, I should have introduced myself before (sorry for the late welcome), I'm Lucky The Mummy Dog (you can just call me Lucky), and as ISodium said before, he and I run VG Wiki. Also as he said, you can ask us for help, or give us ideas for the wiki. :) Also, I've noticed (like ISodium) that you didn't put the rating and release templates on some of the pages. Don't worry, I'm new with these two templates also even though I'm an admin! XD Anyway, I'm glad you decided to contribute! I'm Lucky, rrrowch! ***Lucky The Mummy Dog*** 22:50, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Ok! But, may VG Wiki affiliate with some of your wikis (or wikis your an admin on)? I'm Lucky, rrrowch! ***Lucky The Mummy Dog*** 23:04, September 12, 2011 (UTC)